How I Won The Hunger Games
by FelFromTheSky
Summary: And here I am, waiting to see if the odds will be in my favour. It's the reaping. While I wait, I try to think of happy thoughts. Me, swimming in the open ocean of District 4. It makes me feel so relaxed. Just me, and the ocean. Peaceful.


_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy__, or any characters that Suzanne Collins has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

**Chapter One: Reaping**

* * *

To me, the Games are all sorts of tricks. Confusing tricks. Like, how they say, "May the odds be ever in your favour." It's just that, well, it's good advice, but the fact that they create the Games in the first place, makes it all the more confusing.

And here I am, waiting to see if the odds will be in my favour. It's the reaping. While I wait, I try to think of happy thoughts. Me, swimming in the open ocean of District 4. It makes me feel so relaxed. Just me, and the ocean. Peaceful.

But my fantasies can't last forever, because the time has come to pick the female tribute for District 4. If I was chosen, I'd most likely be in the Career pack. A great advantage. But I wouldn't be able to take out all of them if it came down to it.

They have already picked a slip from the reaping ball, and are reading out the name. I didn't quite hear it because I wasn't paying attention. The lady onstage looks upon the crowd of girls.

Who had been picked? Was it someone I know? But no one takes the stage. A dreadful silence fills the town square.

The lady smiles bitterly. "Don't be shy, this is an honour." I feel uncomfortable. Why didn't anyone take their place as a tribute?

Then, I feel it. A nudge. I turn around to see a schoolmate. She furrows her brow. She says, "Go take your place." What does that mean? Before I can piece it together, everyone has directed their attention to me. The lady stares right at me. I know it's me. It's me. I'm the female tribute of District 4. I make my way out of the crowd and up to the stage.

The lady is now holding another slip in her hand. She shoots what I interpret a nasty look, then puts on a grand smile for the district.

She announces, "The boy tribute of District 4 will be... Laker Sander!" She looks expectantly into the crowd. Then a boy, about my age, steps out of the lines. I recognize him when I see him. Laker makes his way to the stage. He nods to me and climbs the steps up to the platform.

He looks so confident, but to think about it, why shouldn't he be? He is the son of a highly skilled fisherman, Claws Sander. All he's learned his whole life was to fish. He is simply gifted with weapons.

The lady shouts, "The tributes of District 4!" The crowd scatters as they go back to their lives, while I think I'm being deprived of mine.

Peacekeepers escort Laker and me to our district's Justice Building. I recognize it quite well, considering I've been inside before. I've had to bid a regretful goodbye to one of my good friends. He was basically family. But I don't prefer to talk about it.

When they lead me to a small room, it looks too familiar. I fidget and memories of this room fill my mind. I feel tears rolling down my cheek when I try to hold my tears in.

I must show dignity. I walk into the room and sit in a chair. The room is small and dark. It's suitable, and strangely welcoming.

The Peacekeeper opens the door, and there is my best friend, Ariel. I'm at a loss of words because I know that there are no words that could make it right. She smiles, but it's for sympathy. I run up to her and hug her. She's crying, and I know this because she's no silent crier.

I don't give in to crying, but I feel worse. I wish I could cry, but I don't. It feels like death itself now.

We hug for what seems like too short a time before the Peacekeepers tears us apart. Ariel walks out the door and doesn't look back.

My mother walks through the door and she's all tears. She hugs me, and then gives me encouragement. "You'll do fine...! Just…take care. I love you, sweetie." She walks out on her own, but I can tell that it's just because she can't stand to look at me anymore.

The Peacekeepers come in and take me away.

_Author's Note: Hi, this is my first fanfic story! I hope you like it, I'll keep posting more chapters :) Please review and share!_


End file.
